


Sedated

by obscenealien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Grimdark, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Oops, Poetry, RoseDave - Freeform, filled with a lot of metaphors and smilies and shit, for artistic reasons, kinda implied grimdark dave, kinda threw a lot of grammar rules away, really short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscenealien/pseuds/obscenealien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumb thing I wrote when I was very young I'm only leaving it up cause I'm proud of lil baby me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sedated

The mist swarms her vision, clouding the already hectic scene in front of her with a dark grey fog. Her veins burn with the power and rage of the black ink filling her skin and heart, surging along with a current, pulled towards the moon.  
When she steps forwards the ink hardens into spikes and pierces her feet, black pouring from the open wounds of her soul and flesh, ready to sing the world to sleep with prophecies and visions. The Gods call to her, pull her, towards the moon, her moon.  
Her moon stands, pale and shining he stands, so calm, always so calm. She is the ocean and he is the moon, he pulls her in, high tide against the rocky shore. The ink slips from her lips when she smiles, black liquid song, peaceful and powerful. The ocean flows from her mouth and down her chin in strong inky waves, flooding her bare skin.  
The moon moves closer and so does the ocean, such a strong force of nature and love tugging the two souls, two broken souls, closer and closer.  
The Gods wrap their arms around her throat, and fill her lungs with hymns, replacing her need for air with hunger for vision. Vision she has lost to the blinded side of light, singed irises in the glow of the sunshine, burning darkness in place of the truth.  
His hands, the moon's hands, are cold when they grip her. Colder than the shards of black ice that swim through her veins, hurried to her heart, the heart of the sea. The moon grips her and the Gods tell her, beg her, command her, drown him. Drown him the ink, the prophecies, take him under the water with you.  
She cannot see, the fog is too thick, but she can feel his heart beating under her fingers, fast and steady, like crashing waves. When will their hearts stop, when will their bodies slow? Drown him, and she does, in a kiss that hurts, in a name that burns, in an embrace that crushes. The Gods praise her as the flow past her lips, ink filling his mouth in currents of black and song. She floods the room, with hymns and holy words, hair returning to sea foam, bodies crumbling to rocks.  
The ocean is black and grey and bruised and so is the moon.

/// 

She calls you her moon and spits out black sludge. She's stripped down bare, pale naked skin glowing in the dim light.  
Her smile, before so lovely and charming, is twisted and pained. Stained black and gushing with an ocean of ink. She collapses into your arms and she's so so so cold, freezing like the ocean on a winter day.  
"My beautiful moon." She sings breathlessly and presses her mouth into yours. It's harsh and loving and cold and heated and its breathtakingly violent. Black spills between your lips and you can't breathe. It clogs your throat and you want to struggle against her crushing kiss, her tight embrace but instead you kiss her back and let the ocean waves of cold fill your lungs and veins.  
You love her. You really do.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have a lot of longer stories but this the only thing I'm actually completely proud of so.. Heh


End file.
